Saved by an angel
by Chicago1918
Summary: Edward and Jasper are heading to Forks when they come across two human girls changing, what will they do? Have they accidentally found their mates?
1. Finding the girls

**Well this is my first story, I don't know if it's any good but here you go!**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I won't try that on!" I was standing in one of the dressing rooms in Victoria's Secret, while Alice was holding out a skimpy bikini for me to try on.

"But please Bella you would look great in this, I promise" I could almost hear her face slipping into a pout, good thing I couldn't see her.

"Alice I trust your fashion sense because I've known you for so long but I'm putting my foot down, I won't try it on, and that's final" I waited for Alice to press the matter, she always did but when she didn't, I got worried.

"Alice? You know I'll try it on if it makes you happy" Still no answer.

"Bella I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen, if we don't get out of here now."

I knew Alice well enough to know that her _'feelings'_ as she liked to call them often turned out to be true. We quickly paid for our purchases and walked out into the misting rain.

Our car was parked a few blocks away and it wouldn't take long to reach it. We took a right turn and I could already see the car when I tripped over my own two feet, in my hurry and was knocked into something hard. I looked up to see that I'd stumbled right into the arms of a stranger.

"S-sorry-"

"Well _hello_" Alice had also stopped in front of a beautiful red haired woman standing besides the man.

"Do I know you?" I was sure I never seen either of them but it was the first question I could come up with. This time the woman answered.

"No I don't think you do."

"Then who are you" I asked puzzled.

"They always ask the same questions. It's starting to get boring." The woman whined. I didn't know what they were talking about but I wouldn't stay here to find out either, I noticed Alice looking my way and we started to back away. This was clearly what her bad feeling was about, and I just wanted to get as far as possible from them.

"Well why don't we make this more interesting then." The male said obviously amused by our pathetic attempt at escaping. I did not have a good feeling about this, there had been a few murders in this area and I had a strong suspicion that we were standing face to face with the killers. There was something strange about them, they didn't seem quite human. The woman had an almost crazed look in her eyes as she sniffed the air. The hair on my neck started prickling, never a good sign.

They both turned to us and crouched down. I didn't notice them moving at all but I felt a blow against the side of my head and then I felt like I was flying. The last thing I remember was the burning pain in my hand.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'd left Carlisle and Esme five years ago. I still called them once in a while, and now I had decided to return. I felt like a monster even if I didn't kill innocent people, and couldn't understand how Carlisle would be able to even look at me anymore, but at the same time I knew Carlisle was too noble to ever do something like that.

I hadn't run into any other vampires in a while, so I was surprised when I met one near Seattle. He was covered in battle scars and he was obviously from the south judging from his southern drawl. His name was Jasper and he had been changed by a vampire called Maria. He'd fought with Maria and her newborn army for a while but he'd grown tired of the lifestyle so he decided to leave. He'd traveled with a pair of nomads called Peter and Charlotte but he got depressed so he wandered of on his own. I told him of our lifestyle and he couldn't believe that such an existence was possible but he agreed to follow me back to Forks.

We had been running for a while when I smelled the blood. Jasper had stiffened so I knew he could smell it too.

"We should go and check that out" I felt oddly drawn to the blood, not in the hungry way, but like the one who was bleeding… I couldn't really explain it.

I saw Jasper hesitating for a while before he answered.

"I don't think I can handle it" He looked down while saying this.

"Jasper, I wont let you do anything"

I already knew that I could trust Jaspers self control, he just had to trust him self, he was as disgusted by himself as I was.

"If you're sure, let's go" We followed the scent to a little clearing. We could hear two very faint heartbeats when we got closer. There were two vampires crouched over two human girls. We had caught their attention and they were crouched down ready to attack. The woman was red haired and the man was obviously her mate, from the way her eyes were shifting to him once an awhile. I felt protective of the girls and I wasn't going to leave them here to die. I didn't need Jaspers power to know that he felt the same way. The male charged at Jasper, but every time he got close Jasper would predict his next move and surprise the male with an unfamiliar one. I was not quite circling the woman, it was more like dancing she tried to charge a couple of times but I could see her next move as soon as she thought about it, which gave me an advantage. Jasper had managed to surprise the male from the back and he had his teeth at his throat. The woman's survival instinct was taking over and she turned around and ran.

I knew it was too late to stop the girls from changing, so I helped Jasper start the fire and gather the remaining pieces of the male. Jasper had crouched down beside one of the girls; he didn't seem to have a problem with the blood, yet.

She was short and her features were pixie like. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. The other girl was slender with a pale heart shaped face and long mahogany hair. The pixie like girl was only thinking about wanting the pain to stop; Jasper was trying to calm her down. I couldn't hear the brunette's thoughts so I decided to call Carlisle.

"I'll see if Carlisle is fine with additions to the family" Jasper just nodded, I had told him about Carlisle before, and Jasper respected him greatly.

I dialed Carlisle's number and it rang three times before he picked it up.

"Edward?" Carlisle sounded surprised.

"Yeah it's me, I ran into a nomad and he feels intruded by our lifestyle." I waited for Carlisle to answer when the brunette whimpered in pain. I took her hand absentmindedly, her skin was scorching.

"Our?" Carlisle sounded delighted.

"Yes I'm coming back." I could hear his surprised intake of breath.

"I guess that's not why you are calling is it?" Carlisle knew me well.

"No actually that's not why I'm calling" I said and then I told him about the girls. He thought that it would be best if we carried the girls to Forks and then they could choose what to do when they woke up. Jasper had already the pixie like girl in his arms when I ended the call. I lifted the brunette and then we started running.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was surprised when Edward called, but I knew that Esme would be ecstatic. She had been devastated when he left.

I decide to call Esme and let her know I was coming home early. I should probably also tell her about Edward instead of suffering her wrath later. The phone rang four times before she picked it up.

"Carlisle" She sounded as happy as ever.

"Esme I have some news concerning Edward he's…" I was cut of by a loud crash which was followed by a line of profanities coming from no one else than Emmett. They really should be more careful they have broken three beds within the last month, and Esme wasn't happy about it.

"As I was saying I'm coming home early, could you tell Rose and Emmett to come down stairs too they should hear this." I knew that Esme was concerned now so I hurried to my car.

I parked the car in front of the familiar garage. Emmett was hiding behind me as soon as I stepped outside. It was almost a habit by now. Emmett had been getting on Rosalie's nerves more than usual ever since we moved to Forks since they were stuck inside for most of the day.

"Carlisle, tell Rose not to kill me." Emmett whimpered.

"What did you do this time Emmett?" Esme was watching the scene unfold from a distance.

"I was bored-"I cut him of since that was his usual answer and it was often followed by one of his stupid plans.

"Okay Emmett, apologize to Rosalie." Emmett slowly walked to Rose.

"Sorry Rosie" Rosalie was still fuming but she took his hand and they walked inside. I gave Esme a soft kiss and we followed behind them into the house.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on the loveseat and Esme was standing beside me.

"I've got some great news, Edwards coming home." Esme squealed in delight, Emmett was doing some kind of a happy dance while chanting

"The prude is coming home" and Rosalie was looking at him like he'd grown a third head. I knew that Edward was close by but Emmett was too concentrated on his dance to notice. We heard two people walk up the porch steps and Emmett was at the door in record time even for him. He almost ripped the door of its hinges when he opened it.

"Hey little bro!" He glanced at Jasper and smiled.

"I always knew you were gay. And we still love you, and accept you as you are…" It seemed Emmett had more to say, but Edward cut him off before he became more embarrassing.

"Emmett this is Jasper, he's a nomad I ran into, and I'm not gay." Jasper looked shocked. By now Emmett had noticed the girls and he was looking confused.

"Why are you carrying a human?" Rosalie wanted to know the answer to that too so she moved closer.

"The girls are changing" Edward stated simply,but Rosalie's tempered flared.

"You changed them!" She growled at Edward.

"No Rose I didn't change them, they were attacked by a pair of nomads, the female ran and we killed the male" Edward answered calmly. Rosalie still looked angry, but it wasn't directed at Edward anymore.

"I'm sorry Edward I thought-"Emmett looked disappointed, he was probably expecting to see a fight.

"It's fine Rosalie no blood no fuel." Emmett had moved from the door way so that Jasper and Edward could carry the girls upstairs. Edward gave a brotherly hug to Emmett, and then he hugged Esme. She was shocked at first but after a while she started sobbing. Jasper told us about his change and how he'd grown tired of his old lifestyle. He and Edward would check on the girls every five hours. Emmett would crack jokes every five minutes and soon our family would be complete. I knew that Esme could see the change in Edward and I hoped they would find their mates in the girls. We could hear the girl's heartbeats slowing down and we all gathered in their room.

**Okay so what did you think? I'm sorry for changing the POV so much but I felt it would be too short with just Edwards and Bella's POV. I'll try to update within two weeks.**


	2. Waking up

**So here you go! And thanks again to my amazing beta. I'm going to say this only once **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

The pain had started to slowly fade away, first from my finger tips, then from the rest of my body. It felt like I had been lying there forever, burning. I wondered where Alice was, and when the fire started to fade away, I could hear her screams from somewhere close by.

Alice.

Was she experiencing the same fire and burning as me? This was somehow oddly familiar... but I couldn't remember what. I remembered being carried by a bronze haired angel, I remembered his sweet scent and how safe I'd felt in his arms and how I never wanted him to let me go. I was slowly becoming aware of the bed vibrating underneath me. I recognized the scent; it smelt like Alice's shampoo, blueberries and vanilla… but how was I able to smell her? The fire had disappeared completely by now.

"Alice is it absolutely impossible to sit still when you're exited?" I was shocked to hear my own voice, it sounded almost like singing.

"Yes it's impossible." Alice squealed. I heard someone chuckle and that was when I became aware of the six other people in the room; I'd been so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the other scents.

I sat up straight and Alice was indeed bouncing on my left. I was about to tell her to calm down but I didn't have the time to say anything before Alice shrieked in horror and fell of the bed.

"Ohmygod! Bella, your eyes!" I heard a booming laugh but I decided to ignore it.

"Their red, aren't they?" I asked, if they were, that would confirm my theory.

"They're red" She said while climbing up on the bed. So Jake was right. I was a vampire. I took a deep breath trying to let it sink in, but was assaulted by six other scents. I looked around at the six people gathered around the bed. The booming laugh was probably the big one on my left, he had dark curly hair and he was muscled like a serious weight lifter he had a wide smile on his face. At least he was amused by our little exchange. There was a beautiful blonde by his side. She had a beautiful figure, the one you saw in sport magazines; her hair was golden and gently waving to the middle of her back. Then there was a beautiful woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair, a blonde haired man by her side who was handsomer than any movie star that I'd ever seen, a boy who had honey blonde hair, he was also covered in battle scars which triggered some instinct to attack saying he was dangerous but I dismissed it, and then there was my angel with his untidy bronze hair and crooked smile.

They all looked wary but the blonde haired older looking man was the first one to speak.

"The eyes will fade with time." He said calmly. I knew this already but Alice sighed in relief beside me. The blonde man spoke again.

"You have been changing for the past three days and you're vampires now." They were all scrutinizing our reactions. So Jake was right after all. But I think our reaction took them by surprise.

"Oh man we should have seen the signs, Bella, the eyes, the speed and the strength, Seth and the rest of the pack will be so disappointed in us when they hear." I smiled and nodded in agreement. Now all of them were looking confused. The woman with the caramel colored hair was the first one to recover.

"What pack, dear?" She was probably the mother figure in the coven. Alice started explaining.

"Well Bella's dad had this barbeque party and he knew Jakes dad and we started to hang out with Jake, who then introduced us to Seth and Leah, and since then Bella, Seth and I have been inseparable and we're like best friends, they're all really cool. And then we met the rest of the pack of werewolves down by the La Push reservation and since then we've been hanging out with them. And they told us all these stories about vampires and other legends. But then we would like to know who the hell are you and where are we exactly?" They all looked surprised by Alice's little rant. I was surprised that they even heard half of it because Alice speaks fast, and now she was able to speak even faster, and even I had a difficulty to catch everything she said. The blonde haired man spoke again.

"I'm sorry for being so rude I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme." He gestured to the kind looking woman by his side. "And these are my children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." They all waved to us Emmett even gave us a big bear hug which took us by surprise but we were fine with him being so exited.

"And you are in Forks" Carlisle finished his sentence.

He then proceeded to tell us about our choices, the Volturi and the powers some vampires developed. He even promised that we could go and see the pack when we had gotten more control. I hadn't even felt the burn in my throat before he mentioned it, but Alice winced besides me and put her hand over her throat.

As Carlisle was explaining about the history of the family Alice got that familiar glazed look in her eyes. I calmly waited for her to finish but the others who didn't know about her 'visions' all started asking if she was alright.

"What's happening?"

"What is she doing?"

"Alice are you okay, answer me?" Jasper seemed to be the most concerned, and I could see the affection gin his eyes. This couldn't be… Jake had explained about imprinting and that vampires were fairly the same… but it couldn't be…

"We know we can't see our family again. But you think we could go and get my clothes?" Alice suddenly asked. Every one looked shocked and it didn't help it when Alice beamed in Carlisle direction.

"Thank you!" His mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

"Alice, don't freak them out! They don't know about your feelings" I chastised her playfully. She stuck her tongue out in my direction. I snickered.

"Feelings?" Jasper inclined.

Yep, definitely her mate. I was so happy for her. I beamed at Alice and when she shot me a confused look I darted my eyes quickly to Jasper and back. Her eyes became hopeful before glazing over again. When the vision was over she beamed a hundred watt smile my way before hopping off the bed and over to Jasper. He looked confused and gasped when she threw her arms around him.

"I know you're my mate" Everyone gasped and stared at Alice. I laughed.

"You'll get used to it" I told them. Jasper relaxed and soon he was hugging her back. The sight was slightly humorous, with Jasper's tall frame wrapped around Alice's barely five foot. He looked happy and relaxed.

"She has always been able to tell the future. And it's apparently just like you explained Carlisle. It became even stronger than before" Carlisle looked thoughtful with a fascinated smile on his face.

"No, it's not like that" Alice answered before he could ask and he chuckled.

"You should probably go hunting. Edward and Jasper will go with you" Alice beamed up at Jasper and I looked over at Edward. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

**Okay** **so what do you think?**


	3. A part of the family

**I updated woohoo! So here you go.**

**EPOV**

I loved the thrill I felt when running, but I had to concentrate now, I couldn't let my focus slip with two new born vampires on their first hunt. Not that Bella was acting like a newborn at all, but it wasn't wise to test her resolve, yet. I'm sure Carlisle would want to test their limits.

Jasper and Alice were running hand in hand, while Bella was running by my side, our hands almost touching. I still couldn't read her mind and it was unnerving not knowing what she was thinking. Alice's gift was special to say at least. I'd seen her visions and it seemed like they were based on what people decided. Carlisle would want to test that later as well.

I knew Alice was hiding something from me but I didn't had the time to confront her about it, she had quickly learned how to shield the thoughts she didn't want me to hear, right now thinking of her future she had seen with Jasper. She was good at hiding her thoughts but I hoped she would slip up at some point.

I barely resisted the urge to reach out and take Bella's hand. Her scent was intoxicating; it smelled like freesias and lavender, it called out to me and I wanted to reach out and envelope myself in it. She was beautiful as human even when writhing in pain, but as a vampire she was exquisite. I almost stopped in surprise when I felt Bella's small hand snake into mine. I looked down at her, and she smiled shyly up at me.

I smelled the herd of deer and started slowing down and Jasper did the same. The girls were not aware of the herd and they were looking at us questionably. There was a glint of something in Bella's eyes but I couldn't really understand what…

"There is a herd of deer nearby" I explained.

"So what do we do now" Alice was looking at Jasper for help so I looked down at Bella to find her gazing up at me. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"Listen. What do you hear" She closed her eyes in concentration.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" She asked.

"That's right now wait for the breeze, what do you smell?" She concentrated again. Alice was also doing well. She crinkled her nose at the smell.

"It takes some getting used to; the meat-eaters smell more appealing." She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"So… now what?" Alice was also looking at me waiting for my answer.

"What do you feel like doing? Just follow your instincts." The girls looked at each other and big grins erupted on both their faces, it looked like they had come to a silent understanding of sorts. They took of running and we followed after quietly. The herd was rather large. Jasper and I stayed back watching the girls take down two deer's each before joining in.

* * *

**BPOV **

"I won!" Alice stuck her tongue at me and I snickered. We had made a bet on who would catch the biggest of the deer's. Alice had seen the herd in her vision before we even went hunting and told me about it, we had just played along when the boys explained it for us.

"What?" Edward looked confused, Jasper looked hardly better.

"Oh, nothing" Alice and I smiled innocently. They didn't buy it, but they left it at that.

"Are you ready to head back" I looked at Alice and we nodded. I ran over to Edward and took his hand; it just felt like the most natural thing to do. He smiled at me and we took of running back home, Jasper and Alice at our tails. We were almost back at the house when the wind shifted and blew a delicious scent our way.

I didn't even notice that I'd taken of running after the scent until I felt Edward restrain me. The wind shifted again and it blew new fresh air my way. It cleared my head long enough for me to stop fighting against Edward and to focus on not breathing; it wasn't that hard when I didn't think about it. Edward looked surprised when he saw reason return to my face but he let me go. I heard Alice snarl, she was trying to get away from Jasper's strong grip. I ran over to help Jasper, he looked shocked to see me but he recovered quickly.

"Shh Alice don't think about it" But Alice couldn't focus on anything else than the delicious scent, Jasper's gift didn't help either, so I tried a different approach. If this didn't work nothing would.

"Alice! If you don't snap out of this right now I'm going to burn your favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's." She stopped struggling against Jasper long enough for Jasper to drag her closer to the house away from the human scent. Alice was glaring daggers at me.

I heard Jasper mumble "If looks could kill."

"You wouldn't dare" Alice was now snarling at me, I smiled sweetly at her and took of running towards the house. Alice shrieked behind me before coming after me. I laughed as she caught me and we both tumbled down the stairs I had been running up. We came to a stop at the bottom and Alice was sitting on top of me glaring at me but I could see the teasing light in her eyes. I snickered.

"What was that?" Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere above us. I looked up and grinned at him, and no surprise he smiled back. Jasper came over and lifted Alice of me before sitting down on the couch.

Carlisle and Esme were chuckling softly.

"Welcome to the family. I'm sure you will fit in here"

**So the next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week. And you'll get to know more about Alice's And Bella's history.**


	4. What about the pack

**Another chapter up! Thanks again to my beta, you are awesome!**

**BPOV**

We were all gathered in the living room watching TV since we were stuck inside for now. Jasper and Emmett were grounded for ruining Esme's china vase while wrestling in the hall. Alice and I were stuck inside since Carlisle didn't want to test our control so soon after the incident on our hunting trip, and he was still deciding on if we should be enrolled in high school with the others, in which case we would still be stuck inside.

Edward and Rosalie couldn't go out in public since they were supposedly in Alaska, same would go for Emmett and Jasper if they hadn't gotten grounded. We had gotten closer to Rosalie and most of our time was spent with her or in Carlisle study doing tests. Carlisle had started our sessions about a week after our change. We were trying to figure out if I had any powers and exactly how Alice's power worked. He had also wanted to test our control around human blood, but he had decided against it. Alice was particularly grateful for that. She was horrified at herself for loosing control like that.

After the fifth episode of Scrubs Emmett started whining. It was a miracle that he had lasted this long.

"This is boring! We haven't heard anything about you, and Alice refuses to tell me." Alice had been acting suspicious for the past few weeks, and I knew something was up. This happened sometimes when she had her feelings and wanted to get something to go her way. I'd figured out in an early stage that she would probably not tell Emmett anything since he couldn't keep a secret to save his own life. Alice caved this time to Emmett's whining. I knew she had her reasons and my theory was confirmed by the evil grin plastered on her face.

"So what do you want to know? We will answer all your questions just fire away!" Emmett looked thoughtful for awhile before asking his first question.

"Well, did you live in Seattle?" I looked at Alice and burst out laughing after awhile Alice joined me. The others were looking at us like we were mental. I decided to explain our outburst.

"No Emmett, we lived in LA" I said still chuckling. Alice had also calmed down now. Emmett looked confused.

"So what were you doing in Seattle?" I looked at Alice and she nodded for me to continue.

"Well we were actually coming up for a surprise visit. We were going to meet the pack, but someone –coughAlicecough- needed to shop for something but now I'm actually happy that we decide to stop." They all smiled at us. This time Edward beat Emmett to the questioning.

"So what about your parents" This time Alice took over the explaining.

"Well my parents are in France at the time, or I think they are, someone must have told them about me and Bella missing. And Bella's parents are divorced. Charlie lives in LA with us, he moved down around the time when Renee got remarried to a guy named Phil. They live in Jacksonville."

"It is torture to live with newlyweds so we decided to move to LA with Alice." I added.

Esme had joined us in the living room and was now watching the news.

"Oh dear" I looked at the news and there was a pretty old picture of me and Alice on the screen. We had been fifteen at the time it was taken in Charlie's back yard when he still lived in Forks.

"We'll have to fake our deaths" I hadn't thought about how our disappearance would affect our families, they would be crushed when they found our 'bodies'. I leaned into Edward for support and he put his arm around me in a comforting matter. Emmett grabbed the remote and shut the TV.

"So when will you talk to the pack" I looked over at Alice waiting for an answer.

"Carlisle has already requested to talk to Billy and Sam, we'll be meeting them at the border line in about two hours." Okay now I was confused… Carlisle explained that vampires weren't allowed over the border. And the werewolves? Wouldn't they want to kill us? Was Jacob one already?

"Alice, how the heck is this going to work?" Would the elders overlook that they knew us before? Carlisle walked in just then.

"We won't be crossing the line and we haven't broken the treaty since we didn't change you." I felt a sense of calm take over me and I smiled at Jasper as a thanks. I hadn't noticed that I was still leaning into Edward, I quickly straightened up, I would be blushing if I could.

"What are we going to do until then?" Emmett was just about to open his mouth to answer me, but Edward beat him to it.

"Would you like to go hunting with me before we leave?" I smiled up at him and nodded.

**So what do you think. Your reviews make me smile! **


	5. The pack

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and beta **

**Happy Birthday!**

**BPOV**

I had taken down two deer's when I noticed Edward staring at me, but when I asked him about it he would just change the subject. The atmosphere had been tense since we left he house, but not necessarily in a bad way.

I was about to tell him that I was done hunting but he was closer than I'd thought and the intensity in his eyes made me forget my own name, the tension between us was going to explode, I took a couple of ragged breaths and gazed into his almost black eyes. I didn't have time to recover before I felt my lips were moving in sync with his. His tongue graced my lover lip asking for entrance I happily granted it. I was in a dazed state when we broke apart and we were both breathing hard. I finally understood the tension that had plagued mu hunting and made me distracted, but his actions confused me, I didn't understand what I was feeling.

Our kiss was followed by an awkward silence which Edward broke after awhile.

"We should probably start heading back since we're supposed to meet the wolves in fifteen minutes." I didn't trust my voice yet so I just nodded. I knew his league; and mine didn't come anywhere near there, he couldn't possibly fall for a plain girl like me, I didn't deserve him at all.

* * *

**APOV**

**(Back at the Cullen house)**

Emmett had wanted to leave early to the boarder line to see if the wolves would attack if he danced along the boarder line, but we had out numbered him and he was now watching TV.

I snuggled into Jaspers side and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I wanted Bella to experience this kind of love too, after that piece of crap had broken her heart. I swear if I ever ran into him again I would feed him to the wolves. I knew Bella and Edward would get together soon and I couldn't wait. It had been hard hiding it from them but I managed.

I was already planning our first shopping trip to Seattle. I was about to tell Rosalie about my plans when I was hit by a vision.

'_Bella and Edward were kissing. They were pretty close to the house, just on the other side of the river. They broke apart but they were acting awkward'_

Why do they always have to complicate everything? Jasper, who could sense my frustration turned to me for and explanation.

"It's nothing" I assured him with a smile. Edward and Bella would be here any minute and I couldn't risk getting caught. Carlisle came down stairs just as Edward and Bella walked in through the door. I was happy to see that they were back to their normal self's.

We arrived at the boarder before the pack. Bella and I were a bit farther into the woods since, the pack would surely attack if they thought that the Cullen's changed, us I had seen the outcome and it wasn't pretty. The wolves were foolishly overprotective, it could get irritating some times.

We could hear Carlisle explaining to the pack that they had found two newborns left in the forest to change and that they would be taking care of us. He wanted the pack to fully understand that the treaty wasn't broken. After awhile he finally told us to come forward. The pack was shocked to see us; Seth was the first to recover. He always was my favourite.

"Was' up girlfriends I should have known that you would get into some kind of trouble"

He said mockingly. I had really missed Seth. He was so easy going. All of the other pack members looked shocked and angry, they all looked suspiciously at the Cullen's but Bella glared at all of them, and I'll be the first to admit that she looked scary.

"Nothing significant. So what's the latest pack scandal, Seth?" That question took him of guard, but he recovered quickly.

"Well Jake imprinted on Leah, and don't you Seth me you just come here without even hugging me. I'm disappointed, same goes for you Bella." We smiled at him and ran over to hug him almost knocking him of his feet in the process.

"Damn you got strong"

"Damn Seth you smell." Bella said laughing; I could hear the Cullen's snickering in the background. We proceeded to tell the pack what had happened, I was a bit surprised how well they took it they were furious that Victoria had escaped and happily granted the Cullen's their help to hunt her down. It was time to go after we hugged everybody one final time. I had to meet up with Seth and tell him about Bella an Edward soon. To our joy the Pack and the Cullen's seemed to get by okay, and it was almost midnight when we headed back to the house.


	6. Suprise Visit

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier but… well I don't have a good excuse for not updating but anyways here you go !**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my room reading, or should I say trying to read, but my thoughts kept wandering to other things so I gave up after awhile. We had been living with the Cullen's for about a month, it was the middle of November and the first snow had fallen, and that alone led to Emmett and Alice bouncing around the place in excitement .The Cullen's were getting along with the pack and we had grown closer to both.

Alice was still acting weird around me and Edward, and the rest refused to tell us anything. Alice had probably threatened them or blackmailed them into not telling. Even Carlisle and Esme knew.

Alice was doing great with resisting human blood and it really didn't smell that appetising to me. Jasper was still pretty tense around us watching our every move but I knew that he was still expecting us to turn into blood thirsty newborns any second. I knew his history and could understand him. Alice was a little irritated tough.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Alice burst into my room holding a small package. She had been doing this all week so I was getting used to it.

"Alice what is it this time a dress or a new pair of shoes." Alice was getting desperate I felt sorry for Jasper since Alice would complain every chance she got about not have been able to see a real shop in ages.

Poor shopaholic Alice.

She got this empty look in her eyes which indicated that she was having a vision I waited for it to end before making my next remark. But I forgot my sarcastic remark when I saw the fear and panic in Alice's eyes she was having a panic attack, her breathing sped up and her eyes widened, I ran over to her trying to sooth her.

"Alice it's okay you're going to be fine just tell me what you saw and we will help." By now Jasper and Edward had heard that something was wrong and they were trying to help me with calming Alice down, after what seemed like ages she was finally calm enough to tell us what she had seen.

"We are going to have some visitors from the town they're coming to welcome us here. And then they are just generally curious about us. But the pack is coming over so I can't see the outcome" She was panicking again. Edward was the first to speak.

"How many are there?" I was worried to say at least. I knew that they would never let us attack the visitors and we didn't even have to greet them since we were all still packing up in Alaska, well that was what the population of Forks were thinking. Alice and I were dying to start high school with the others after the holidays since it was dead boring being stuck inside all the time, but Carlisle wanted to be extra sure that we could handle it and that meant one final test, I guess it was coming up sooner than planned.

"It's only a mother and her son. They are also wishing to see the Cullen children." Alice growled out the sentence and we were now looking at her in worry, she was rarely this mad about anything.

"Bella you'll see when they are here and for the rest of you I'll explain later" She had calmed down tremendously considering her panicked state in the beginning, the whole family was now gathered in my room.

"You'll be fine Alice it's not like we have to greet them or anything since we are supposedly in Alaska packing up and we are arriving first on Monday" She looked slightly relived but she was still worried I could see it in her eyes. I gave her a quick reassuring hug.

"How long time until they'll be here and what are they thinking about?" I asked while moving over to sit on my bed bringing Alice with me. She put down her head on my shoulder and I hugged her.

"They just turned into the driveway, the mother wants to see how we live and she's also here after gossip. The son is basically just wondering if the girls will be good looking" Edward said with a grimace. We were all looking at Carlisle now.

"Okay Alice and Bella are staying upstairs with the rest of you, and Esme and I will welcome them and tell them that unfortunately you are still in Alaska. You can move around the house if necessary but avoid being caught" He finished his sentence just as the Suburban came into view. We were all gathered by the window. I gasped when I saw the boy. He had blond hair that was carefully gelled into orderly spikes; I could almost feel the waves of hate roll of Alice.

"Alice is it …" My voice was shaking from all the hurt and anger I was experiencing. Alice took my hand and sat me down on the bed. Edward came and sat down beside me putting his hand around my shoulders in a comforting matter.

"Do you really think that I would have let that jackass live this long if it was him." Alice was right. He would be begging for mercy by now. I knew from experience that Alice was scary when she was mad. Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Care to explain?" he asked obviously impatient for the story. I was looking at Alice for support. She gave me a smile and started telling them the story behind our little exchange.

"We were still living in Jacksonville at the time and prom was coming up. Bella got asked by this one guy _Justin._" She sneered his name. "Well they had a good time at the prom so they went out a few times and after awhile they started dating if that is what it was. I walked in on the asshole as I like to refer to him with another girl going at it. I tried to talk Bella into moving with me to LA before she got hurt but I was too late and she got hurt in the end. He was pressuring her into sex and when she refused he dumped her. And as her best friend I beat the crap out of him. We didn't see him anymore and everybody lived happily ever after." Rosalie looked ready to kill and you could say the same about Edward, and Emmett being Emmett scared the shit out of the rest of us.

"Well who is ready to spy on the unsuspecting humans wandering around our house, Esme will probably kill us later but who cares? So who's with me?!" We all agreed after the first shock wore off. We were sneaking around the house having a blast until Emmett as expected broke a vase and we suffered through Esme's wrath. Alice had no problem at all around the humans and it was decide that we were allowed to leave the house with the others after Monday.

**So tell me what you think, am I making any sense or not ?**


	7. The Denali's

**I know that I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. But here you go! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the backseat of Alice's brand new Porche 911 Turbo; we were heading back home after a week long shopping trip to Seattle. Alice was first devastated when the guys announced that they were going a hunting trip instead of coming with us to Seattle, but then she decided that it was for the best. I missed Edward terribly and the fact that I hadn't heard from him since last night didn't help. Alice had been bouncing around the mall at barely human speed since it had been the last day of our stay. Esme was driving Rosalie's car by Alice request. Alice was talking quietly to Rose while stealing glances my way every now and then. We turned into the familiar driveway Esme close after us. Alice parked the car by the garage. She cut the engine and not long after that the familiar Volvo pulled in to our right. Edward stepped out soon followed by a bickering Jazz and Emmett with a slightly annoyed looking Carlisle. I ran straight into Edwards awaiting arms pressing my nose into the side of his neck.

"I missed you so much." I said while breathing in his scent.

"I missed you too love. Emmet actually threw my phone in the closest lake." He said snickering. I could see Emmett doing something like that.

"Break it up lovebirds I wanna hug my little sister too you know." Emmett said while pushing Edward away. He gave me one of his bear hugs. Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around to see a strawberry blonde vampire that I had heard so much about from Rosalie. _Tanya._ There were also four other vampires behind her who were all giving Tanya disapproving glares. The Denali clan. They were all very nice according to Rosalie well all except one. Edward pulled me closer giving me a small smile. Emmett was looking amused and slightly scared. I almost laughed out loud at the look on his face. Alice was smirking mischievously. Rosalie was looking pissed while Esme and Carlisle were looking slightly shocked. I leaned closer to Edward to voice my opinions.

"What is Alice up to I know that look it never means good." I glanced at Alice she was just smiling at me sweetly.

"She's translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic to French actually." I was about to confront Alice when Carlisle spoke. Rosalie had moved to Emmett's side.

"What a lovely surprise to see you. It has been too long. You've already met Rosalie, Emmett and Edward but as you see we have gotten some additions to the family. This is Alice, Jasper and Bella." Alice's grin got even wider if possible. The vampire I assumed to be Eleazar stepped forward he seemed to be slightly on edge. I gave Alice an amused look.

"I'm Eleazar this is Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya." He said while pointing out each person. We gave them a small wave. Alice gave me a look that clearly said that 'do what I say and you won't be harmed' before speaking.

"It was nice to meet you all, but we really have to get our shopping bags to our rooms." At least she was polite.

"Em, Jazz and Edward we could use some help." she said while giving them a pointed look. I saw Edward give her a slight nod before taking my hand and leading me towards Alice's car. The Denali clan followed Carlisle and Esme inside. Alice popped open the trunk and started handing out bags. We were all carrying at least twenty bags each. We gathered around Alice to get our next instructions.

"Okay Edward help Bella put away her stuff and then we'll have another meeting in my closet." We just nodded in understanding. We gave the Denali clan a smile when passing the living room. My room was on the third floor opposite Edward's. We talked for awhile before starting to sort out the purchases.

We were all gathered in Alice's closet. Alice of course insisted that we change clothes before going down stairs.

"Okay now we're ready to go, act normal!" Alice was certainly not acting anywhere near normal for a human at least. We walked into the living room and sat down. I was sitting in Edward's lap while Em and Rose sat on the loveseat. The rest of the night was spent talking to the Denali coven.

**I know it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I don't really like this chapter. So what do you think? I've also posted a new story called Battle Scarred summary on my profile so be sure to check it out!**


	8. Please Read, Important!

I apologize to the people who enjoyed my stories and were waiting for an update but I need to announce that I will most likely not continue them. I have grown out of my Twilight phase it seems and moved on to other fandoms. I have a new account which you can check out if you want to ( u/2857863/TeamDobby) and I will continue updating future stories there. I won't remove this account; I just won't use it anymore. I hope you understand and again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for an update for so long.

Chicago1918


End file.
